Lost and Found
by ApolloDeveroux
Summary: Can a lost love return from death at your hands? Niklaus has been tormented through the ages of a failing family with power struggles. Now returned to a glorious history in new Orleans with a new world order. How can Klaus regain his throne when the past is haunting his present and she has no memory of a history or does she?
1. New Witch in Town

New Witch in Town

"It seems my brother has chosen a brunette werewolf to be the vessel of his hybrid child." Rebekah slightly glanced at the werewolf standing between the hall way. "Shocking."

"Calm yourself sister, I promise you it was anything but intentional." Klaus raised a brow and waved his wrist, "The noble Elijah what a great surprise you have returned to us."

"I assure you it was merely time before I did, Hayley have my siblings taken care of you in my absence?"

"I did my best, with the witch binding, the homicidal witches, and the werewolf that somehow managed to stab me through the heart and save Hayley. I say I did a bang up job with the resources I was left." Rebekah wailed slightly and crossed the room to take a glass of scotch offering one to Hayley. "Oh right, you're a mum-to-be." Dosing both glass successively.

"Where were you hiding these past few days, Elijah?" Klaus lounged on the antique sofa, an arm and a leg propped over the back and arm of it.

"Nothing to that would rouse your palette, witches wanting revenge for the death of their elder. The loyalty is impressive, however with the new laws of the French quarter I suppose they will see no soon end." Elijah glanced at Hayley off in the distance then returned his glaze to his brother and sister.

"What is it you're not telling us brother?" Klaus stood from the sofa a glass stained red in hand. Rebekah took and small step towards her two brothers wearing a questionable look.

"Well! Can someone just say it; I don't have Jedi mind powers you know." Hayley flawed her arms and crossed them.

"Well, it seems a new witch has recently taken shop within the quarter. She and Klaus have a history that goes through the ages." Elijah watched the color of Klaus' face drop and disappear all together leaving the three of them in the plantation.

"Elijah you have got to be joking." Rebekah questioned. "She died did she not? You know it is a touchy subject for Klaus, and yet you bring news of her return?"

"Whoa, okay who's this witch and why is she so important to Klaus?" Hayley twirled both questions in her mind finding no suiting answer herself.

"There was only one person that NiKlaus trusted as deeply as family, given current circumstances, however, we all believed she had perished long ago." Elijah served himself a glass of the nearest drink and paced the room.

"She was our mother's favorite student and one that could possibly match Divina, she never used ancestral magic like the quarter was merely placed within her. Kind of like recharging a battery every time a magical family member died their magic would infuse into the next of kin, brilliant if you ask me." Rebekah sipped from her nearly ended glass and watched Hayley's expression grow confused. "Elijah spare the child and give her a history lesson."

Elijah sighed and took a dip from his glass, "It started before we became vampires, before the concept of the originals had even passed through our mother's mind, her name was Roslyn Aros and Niklaus had found her favor."


	2. History Lesson

2. History Lesson

_Elijah:_

_We all grew up with her. Our families exchanged goods and there were even talks of uniting the two families, that never happened as you could have guessed. She was our mother's student, hidden mostly they would practice basic spells, enchantments and cures. She learned quickly. _

Klaus had appeared into the French quarter shortly after midnight. The bars and parties continued, tourists fumbled their way between the semi-crowded streets. Marcel's nightwalkers prowled in drunken stupors. Klaus bypassed easily, strolling the streets in a heightened awareness when a scent drawled him in; the smell of wolf's bane.

_For a young witch, I would say she passed her teachers with ease and soon outgrow our mother to pursue a self-taught system. Learning, observing and rebirthing forgotten magiks older than our time. She became well known for a specific treatment. How she came across it is beyond me, she found a way to cure a werewolf's bite using wolf's bane. _

Klaus stopped to stare through a bar window. A lightly flirtatious brunette strolled the bar picking up tips from the tables. "Thanks Cami, again I couldn't find a job or a place in this town if it weren't for you."

"You worry too much, I swear I think you'll get this place heavily packed every night your on." Cami wiped the bar counter and proceeded to attend the register.

"Well if I get a raise, it won't be too bad. And also I am off the clock and I am going home!" the brunette untied her waist apron tossed it over the counter and headed out the back door.

Klaus no longer watched from the window.

_We never figured how, but we never questioned it either. She grew from a child to a woman before the village and warded attention from many young males. Ironically her and Rebekah became close friends and left many broken hearts in their wake._

"You make it sound like a bad thing brother." Rebekah pouted, "In my defense I clearly out witted her a few times, some witch. She couldn't even tell up from down none the less figure a way to cure a werewolf bite."

"Did you have some form of fall out?" Hayley sat on the sofa hiking her legs under her.

"No, she just grew a crush on my brother. It is a sisterly duty to make her life hell."

"Come now Rebekah, you wished for Roslyn to become your sister."

"It would give me a more equal playing field against Klaus."

Hayley glanced between the two Michelson siblings, "Well is anyone going to finish the story?" Elijah nodded then continued.

_She grew fond of NiKlaus and it was only a matter of time before he noticed._

The girl walked through the alley way hugging her sweater close. The New Orleans smell intrigued her; the city called to her, her reason haunted her.

"Fancy finding you here love." His voice echoed through her, awakening a forgotten self. The girl jumped and turned to face the original vampire that stood in front of her. "A call would have been much appreciated. Though that has never quite been your style has it Roslyn?"

She raised a brow, "My past called me Roslyn." She hugged her body tighter as if releasing it would have the puzzle pieces crash to the floor. "I can't remember you, I'm sorry."

"Come now love; don't tell me you have forgotten already?"

_She played coy mostly, subtle glances, hidden smiles. Soon after, came the harvest celebration, there were feasts and dances it was a village affair. Niklaus had been missing for periods of time since the death of our youngest brother. We merely thought he sought to be alone. _

"Niklaus? Niklaus your brothers are searching for you, will you not let them know you are well?" She inched and kneeled in front of him. Pulling his hands from his face she gave a soft smile. "Come now."

"I should have never let him come with me!" Klaus pushed her hands away and yelled. "It's my fault Roslyn! Mine!"

Roslyn blinked and rubbed under her eye, moving forward she embraced him. He hid his face in her shoulder.

_She comforted him in his time of great need. Even after our turning when many considered us monsters she lingered. And she grew in magic and in beauty we all questioned when the time would come for a union of sorts._

"Hush Niklaus, they will hear you and then you will have no choice but to have my hand." Roslyn mocked as her hands trailed the back of his neck, "Better yet speak louder, then we would not have to hide like this."

"What fun would that be?"

_We knew it would eventually happen. Their disappearances became frequent and simultaneous. They would return roused, and on some occasions Roslyn would wear high collared blouses or leave her hair down._

"She let him feed from her?" Hayley's eyes went wide.

"Like it was any news, while we were forced scraps, Klaus feed like a king, mother ignored it. I guess she figured he would not kill her" Rebekah shrugged her shoulders. "Continue I am not stopping you brother, tell the little wolf more."

Elijah rubbed his brow. "She was the cause of the werewolf trigger."

"I think I would remember someone with a very attractive accent." Ross raised a brow and glanced around. "Apparently you aren't the only one in this town with it."

"Ah, yes Elijah my brother. He paid you a visit earlier this week. Exactly what for?" Klaus walked towards the girl slowly his stride, feeling the rush of his beating heart.

"Like I would tell you, besides I work at a restaurant he got hungry. End of story." Ross began flexing her knuckles a warmth spreading up her arms.

Klaus stared intently and suddenly appeared right before her a hand holding her neck pressing her back against the stone walls. "You do not belong here."

"Actually, I think I do belong here." Klaus dropped to the ground screaming and holding his head between his hands.


End file.
